Bleach x Lectora
by Inumi Higurashi
Summary: ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con los chicos de Bleach, aceptarías? Minis historias en donde tu eres la protagonista, pero se requiere de tu participación. ¿Cómo quieres tu romance y/o relación con estos chicos? ¿Dulce, inocente o lleno de pasión? Entra y descúbrelo X3


**¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo están mis bellos lectores?! Aquí Inumi Higurashi presente, lista y súper emocionada de presentar esta nueva historia de… ¡Bleach! :D A pesar de ser mí primer fic de este anime, que, termine de ver hace poco, quede prendada del trama pero sobretodo, estoy enamorada de todos y cada uno de los personajes por lo que mi mente se descontroló y no pude evitar imaginar cómo sería un fic de este anime en donde la protagonista seas tú- Señala a la pantalla- ¡Sí! Tu mi querida lectora, vas a ser la protagonista de esta historia en donde vas a convivir con cada uno de ellos, porque si, va hacer un harem inverso ¡YEYYYY! *o*/- Grita como loca enamorada- Ejem, bueno, bueno la cosa aquí es que ustedes participen por medio de votaciones y elijan con cual personaje masculino quieren relacionarse primero y el que más puntos y/o peticiones obtenga ese es el que pondré para el próximo capítulo y así sucesivamente ¿Me siguen hasta ahora? Vale, también de acuerdo con el sensual y papacito galán que elijan deben decirme que tipo de situaciones quieren con él, por ejemplo:**

 **1.-Romántico, tierno y mega dulce para que te dé diabetes.**

 **2.-Compañerismo, amistad y comedia o…**

 **3.-Apasionado, suculento y con mucho salseo como para que te dé hemorragias nasales… Aunque estoy casi segura de que muchas pedirán salseo 7U7- Susurra lo último muy bajito y carraspea un poco- También quiero notificarles que pueden elegir cualquier personaje ya sea, Shinigami, Arrancar, Espada o Quincy, héroe o villano no importa todo se vale ^u^ Lo digo porque sé que es inevitable sentir atracción por los villanos, por lo menos yo tengo un serio problema porque siempre termino embobada con los antagonistas de los animes como Aizen ;-; Es tan malote, tan guapo y tan… tan… ¡Arg! ¡Estúpido y sensual Aizen! ¡Maldigo tu hermosura! u/ú**

 **Aizen: No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo- Dijo de repente apareciendo detrás de la joven.**

 **-¡Waaa!- Se lleva una mano al pecho- ¡No aparezcas así de la nada!**

 **Aizen: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- Sonrió con inocencia fingida- Pero de todas formas…- Se acerco un poco a ella- Gracias por el alago.**

 **-N…no te la cr…creas tanto- Contesto sonrojadísima y separándose rápidamente de él para esconderse detrás de cierto pelinaranja- Ichii, Aizen me está acosando u3ú.**

 **Ichigo: Quédate tranquila- Dijo protegiéndola con su espalda- No te hará nada si te quedas cerca- Término de decir con su típica expresión de seriedad.**

 **-Ichigo…- Susurro sonrojada- ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Mi querida fresa!- Sonrió alegremente, abrazándolo.**

 **Ichigo: ¡¿A quién le dijiste fresa?! Ò/Ó**

 **Toshiro: Cállense, son demasiado ruidosos- Ordeno con los brazos cruzados.**

 **-Oh vamos, no seas tan estricto Toshiro…**

 **Toshiro: -Frunció el ceño- Capitán Hitsugaya para ti.**

 **-Vale, vale como usted diga capitán chiquitín- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **Toshiro: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Ò_ó**

 **Uryu: Ya dejen de discutir- Intervino acomodándose sus lentes- ¿No tienes nada que agregar a la presentación, Inumi?**

 **-Mmmm si, las aclaraciones de cómo se manejara la historia es la siguiente:**

-Lalalalalala-: Diálogos y conversaciones.

- _ **Lalalalalala**_ -: Títulos, palabras claves y canciones.

-( _ **Lalalalala**_ )-: Características de la lectora que vendrían siendo:

( _ **TN**_ ): Tu nombre.

( _ **TA**_ ): Tu apellido.

( _ **CC**_ ): Color de cabello ya sea largo, corto, ondulado, liso, etc.

( _ **CO**_ ): Color de ojos.

( _ **CP**_ ): Color de piel, morena, blanca, trigueña.

-* _Lalalalalala*_ -: Recuerdos o flashback y pensamientos.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-: Cambios de escena.

( **N.A** ): Notas de la autora XD.

-Los capítulos no están relacionados entre sí, más bien son minis historias de uno o dos capítulos, dependiendo de la situación de cada personaje y la petición de ustedes.

 **Y eso vendría siendo todo por ahora ^u^ Ahora les toca a ustedes participar, dejándome sus votos en sus reviews con los nombres de sus chicos favoritos y las situaciones que quisieran tener con ellos. Recuerden el que tenga más puntuación será con el que empiece el primer capítulo. Espero sus reviews y cuídense mucho ¡Hasta la próxima preciosuras! n3n/**

 **Todos: ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi.**


End file.
